


Movie night

by screamcheese2001



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banter, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Best Friends, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamcheese2001/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: "You fucker!" Richie whisper-shouts as he grins, taking one of the thrown pieces and tossing it at Stan. Ben pauses the movie, chuckling. "I seriously don't think we can fully watch a movie."Bill glares at Richie, pointing to the popcorn on the floor. "Stan started it!" Stan looks off into space, acting oblivious. "Someb-body please j-just clean it u-up." Bill speaks as he tries to stop a smile from appearing on his face.Richie tries to get up, but Eddie clings to his side like a koala. "Welp, sorry, can't get up." Richie has a sly grin on his face as he takes Eddie's hand.Stan scoots closer to Mike, closing his eyes as if he was asleep. Mike shrugs at Bill, laughing.Bill finally gives in and laughs, putting his head in his hands. "You guys are ridiculous."(Or, the losers have a movie night.)





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> The losers hang out at Bill's place and just have a good time :)

The losers have taken over Bill Denbrough's living room, 5 of the 7 squeezed onto the sofa while the other 2 take residence on the loveseat. 

Minutes earlier Ben had turned on the movie 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs', then sat back down next to Beverly on the sofa. 

Richie and Eddie are sat close together on the love seat, bowl of popcorn in Richie's lap as he dives his hand into the bowl wrist deep; Eddie makes a face of dissapointment.

Stan and Mike are sitting in the middle of Beverly, Ben and Bill.

"Richie, seriously?" Stan scoffs when he sees him shove his hand into the popcorn. Richie looks up and lets out a short laugh, throwing a kernel at Stan.

While Eddie smacks Richie's hand and Beverly quietly laughs, Bill scolds Richie. "I-If my p-p-parents find f-fucking kernels in my l-living room I'll kill y-you."

"Fine! Alright, here Mikey!" Richie thrusts the bowl in Mike's direction; Mike takes it with a grin.

"Quiet, Idiot, the movie already started." Eddie snuggles in closer and rests his head on Richie's shoulder.

Not even 6 minutes into the movie and Richie speaks up, eyes still on the screen. "I wish I could make food fall from the sky."

Ben nods, eyes also still on the screen. "Yea, that'd be really cool."

"If you had that power everyone would die." Stan mutters but laughs at the end.

"If I had that power I would probably die. I'd go into a food coma or something." Richie looks at Eddie and smirks. "Maybe I'd be alright though, I've been full on spaghetti for a long time." The group all collectively groans at the pun, but Eddie just hides his face in Richie's shoulder and smiles.

"Is there more popcorn? I got like, one piece." Stan has an annoyed look on his face as he gestures to the empty bowl.

"Sure, grab some off the floor!" Richie grins. Eddie and Beverly hide a laugh while Stan mutters "asshole."

"Lighten up, baby." Mike speaks into Stan's ear quietly. A small smile appears on Stans face as Mike grabs his hand.

"Seriously, wh-why is p-popcorn all o-o-over the f-floor?" Bill starts to pick up popcorn and puts it in the bowl. "I'll volunteer as vacuum!" Richie exclaims as Bill grabs the bowl from Mike and heads to the kitchen. Eddie shoots him a look. "Turn the movie up." Eddie says as he laughs and shakes his head. Ben turns up the volume 4 notches and wraps an arm around Beverly's shoulders, masked by a yawn and stretch. Richie smirks at Ben, mouthing "smooth."

Bill comes back in with a new bowl full of popcorn, setting it on Stan's lap with a smile. Stan makes a content noise, thanking Bill as he grabs a handful.

Stan snickers as he throws 3 pieces at Richie.

"You fucker!" Richie whisper-shouts as he grins, taking one of the thrown pieces and tossing it at Stan. Ben pauses the movie, chuckling. "I seriously don't think we can fully watch a movie."

Bill glares at Richie, pointing to the popcorn on the floor.

"Stan started it!" Stan looks off into space, acting oblivious.

"Someb-body please j-just clean it u-up." Bill speaks as he tries to stop a smile from appearing on his face. 

Richie tries to get up, but Eddie clings to his side like a koala. "Welp, sorry, can't get up." Richie has a sly grin on his face as he takes Eddie's hand.

Stan scoots closer to Mike, closing his eyes as if he was asleep. Mike shrugs at Bill, laughing.

Bill finally gives in and laughs, putting his head in his hands. "You guys are ridiculous."

Ben even tries to get the fallen popcorn, but is pleasantly surprised when Beverly grabs his hand and smiles.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Bill groans, picking up the popcorn and throwing it in the trash.

"Can you please start the movie again my good sir?" Richie speaks in his british accent as Eddie giggles.

"Yeah," Eddie checks his watch, eyes slightly drooping as Richie plays with his hair. "It's almost 1 am."

"Sure." Ben agrees, starting the movie again.

Eddie resituates, now laying with his back to Richie's chest, his arms around him.

Eddie looks up at Richie, whispering "love you", kissing Richie softly. "Love you too," Richie smiles, pressing a kiss to Eddie's neck.

"Do-don't make out o-on m-m-my couch." Bill's voice cuts through the silence causing Richie to laugh. Stan and Beverly press their lips into a thin line trying to hide the grins they have. 

"It was just a quick kiss." Eddie chuckles as he rubs his and Richie's noses together.

Beverly awes at the two while Stan fake gags, pretending to stick a finger down his throat.

"Bill?" A small voice comes from the kitchen, causing all of them to turn their heads towards the noise.

"Can I have a glass of milk?" Bill smiles, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "Y-yeah, h-hold on G-g-georgie you m-might spill it."

The group turns their attention back to the movie, all slowly falling asleep.

Bill comes back into the living room around 4 minutes later, quietly laughing. "He asks f-for a glass of n-m-milk almost e-every night, I-I swear he's a-at least 80% c-calcium."

Mike laughs, speaking up. "Ha, yeah, I remember the time I babysat him he asked for 2 glasses at once."

Richie laughed but quickly covered his mouth, being quiet as to not wake the sleeping Eddie next to him. 

Bill sits back down and gets comfortable, tired eyes fixed on the T.V.

The group all eventually falls asleep, the only sound in the room is the music playing from the title card once the movie has ended.

At around 11 in the morning, Stan wakes up, standing up so he can use the bathroom. As he stands, the sound of small beads hitting the floor resonates through the living room, waking Bill and Mike.

As soon as the last kernel hits the floor, the sound of Richie and Eddie laughing becomes Stan's center of attention.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :)
> 
> (Leave some suggestions in the comments if you'd like, i need some ideas for what to write next!)


End file.
